Wonder Woman The Revenge of Enyo
by Shakespeare's mate
Summary: Wonder Woman defeated Ares, the god of war. Now Enyo, sister of Ares and goddess of war, has come to avenge her brothers death, She's out for blood, of Wonder Woman, the Amazons and the human race. As the body count rises Wonder Woman comes to question her own role in the affairs of humanity.
1. Chapter 1 Enyo's Revenge

Enyo's Revenge

That a small bird should settle on her shoulder surprised Enyo not in the least, for she was at one with nature, and for a moment she glanced at the little creature, till it flew on its way. She gazed at the trees, the birds that flew amongst them, listened attentively to the sounds of the forest, smelt its soothing vapours. Her appearance was like a goddess, for indeed she was one of the Olympians, and her beauty was beyond the power of words to describe. Long curls of fiery red hair adorned her head, while her body was clothed in a dress of soft material, blue in colour, split both sides at the hip, to allow free movement of the legs, while attached to a silver belt was a dagger. She was Enyo, goddess of war.

Another woman approached. Like Enyo she was of outstanding beauty, though her attire was very different. A white tunic stretched from her neck to her knees, below which were calf length boots, also white, and she carried a sword and shield. Once close to Enyo she knelt, bowed her head, and addressed the other.

"Great goddess," the woman still looked at the ground as she spoke, "I seek your aid. We have a common cause."

"Stand." Enyo commanded. "There's no need for sycophancy, as a goddess I get enough of that. Tell me your name and what aid you need, and, if I am not to slit your throat, why I should trust an Amazon."

The woman stood. "I am Irena. I and my sisters were expelled from Themyscira for our rebellion against the tyranny of Hippolyta. We almost succeeded, but were foiled by Diana. Though we be Amazons we follow a different creed, and we have but one aim, the destruction of those who still abide on Themysicra, to reclaim it as ours, and the death of Diana. It is said that you also wish her dead."

"Diana, the one that mortals call Wonder Woman," replied Enyo "You are right, I do wish her dead, but tell me how you intend to achieve this. Is she not the mightiest of the Amazons?"

"You are mightier!"

Enyo laughed, "I like to think so, but she will be backed up by many Amazon warriors, far greater in number than you and your colleagues, and even with my help it would be a challenge to defeat them."

"Less of a challenge if we had an army, and we have. An army of women,"

"An army of men were unable to defeat Diana," interrupted Enyo.

"These women have been trained to fight by us," continued Irena, "and they are lethal."

"Well," Enyo mused, "mortals do say that the female is deadlier than the male, but what do they expect to gain from this enterprise?"

"A share of the treasures of Themsycria.!

"You've spoken well Irena, I spare your life. I will meet with you and your associates, and we will make our plans. Now go, you will hear from me soon.

"

Irena bowed before departing, leaving Enyo with just the forest for company, and her thoughts. In her mind she saw Ares, the god of war, and spoke to him, as if he stood beside her, "I will avenge your death brother."

A few days later Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman, had just arrived at her home in California, to be greeted by her housekeeper, Emma.

"Have a good shopping trip?" Emma asked.

"Spending who knows how long in a supermarket queue is never good," Diana replied, with a weary smile. "How's things with you?"

"Fine. Cleaning's done, so I'll be going. Heard on the radio that Donald Trump is threatening more sanctions on Iran, Wonder where it'll end?"

Diana laughed. "He's a sexist oaf, and as for making America great again, it's always been great. But he does make a stand against tyranny, like with Iran, and Russia and North Korea, just as America did against the Nazi's. Trump is a good man, though he hides it pretty well."

"Well, I suppose so," Emma replied, "Oh and a letter came for you, hand delivered."

Emma handed Diana an envelope, on which was written 'Diana'. Opening it she found a single sheet of paper, on which one word was written. Enyo. Diana stared at it for a few seconds, then asked Emma if she'd seen who delivered it.

"No. Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Diana smiled. "You get off home, see you tomorrow."

Alone now, Diana entered a small room, tucked away in a corner of her home, a place she never admitted others to enter, for it was here that the equipment she used when she took on the role of Wonder Woman was kept. The tiara, wristbands, costume, and all that she used when circumstances required her to play the part of a super heroine. And on the wall hung Diana's most treasured possession, a portrait of her mother, Hyppolyta. She stared intently at the painting, and pressed a hand gently on it.

"Oh mother, why are there gods whose heart's are filled with hate? We say men are guilty of evil, that they commit mindless violence, but is not Olympia the temple of war? A century ago I defeated Ares, now I must face Enyo, his sister, a goddess whose soul is as consumed by bloodlust as her brother's was, one who is not worthy of being a goddess!"

Diana paused, and when she spoke again she was calmer. "I'm surprised it's taken her this long." She smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile. "Mother I promise you this. I will defeat Enyo, but I know there will be casualties. Innocent people will die, not many I hope. Maybe," she sighed, "humanity would be better off if Olympus had never existed."

An hour later Diana entered a city centre coffee bar. "Hi." She greeted a man as she sat beside him."

He was a tall, lean man, of muscular build, around forty years old, and dressed in a smart, business like suit. "Your message said it was urgent that we meet. Is it that you've realised that you can't deny your love for me any longer, and that we must immediately make passionate love?" He asked.

Diana laughed. "I'm afraid that your dream isn't about to come true Trevor. In fact we maybe facing a nightmare. You know of Enyo."

Trevor frowned slightly. "The goddess of war, and sister of the late, unlamented Ares."

"She's here, she sent me a message. What her plans are I don't know, but it will undoubtedly include killing me, and as you're the grandson of Steve Trevor, you too. No doubt more mayhem, she may even intend to complete her brother's plan."

Trevor sat back and took a deep breath. "And there was me thinking that my only problem in life is that my father called me Trevor. Every time I introduce myself to someone as Trevor Trevor it gets a laugh. Do you have any idea what she's going to get up to?"

"Apart from what I've said, no. You're in the CIA, so it's up to you and your colleagues to decide your immediate reaction. Keep me informed."

"Sure. I'd better leave right now. Actually I think you should be in on the conversation."

Diana agreed, and they left the cafe, stopping when Diana's phone rang, a video call. "Enyo." She gasped. "Hello Diana, time for you to demonstrate your life saving heroics. There's a bomb on the big wheel at the fair ground, and another in the basement of the Richmond hotel. Each explodes in fifteen minutes"

The call ended. "Get the one at the Hotel Trevor, it's close," Diana commanded, and without waiting for a reply made off with the speed that only she could. Leaping over startled people in the street, jumping buildings, till she made it to the big wheel, which she ascended, and just as Enyo had stated, there was a bomb. Prising it free, Diana hurled it into the sky, miles high, though the explosion was still visible from the ground. People on the wheel were startled, scared, and children started crying, while Diana had no time to reassure them, her priority was to tell the fair ground staff to get everyone out now. "There could be another bomb", she screamed at them. As she helped people off the wheel her phone rang again.

"Well done!" There was a gloating tone in Enyo's voice. "And Mr Trevor's very good, he defused the bomb at the hotel. My what they teach them in the CIA."

"Come for me!" Diana shouted into the phone. "You want me, so come and get me."

"All in good time." The video picture disappeared, and Diana pondered on what to do next. Enyo was taunting her, she thought, but what would be her next move? Another bomb? Maybe, but she had no way of telling where one might be. People close to her perhaps? Trevor? He was as good at looking after himself as anybody. Emma! She had to be sure she was safe, so once again Diana ran, jumped and leapt through the streets, till she reached the home of her housekeeper and friend. The front door was ajar, and with a sense of dread Diana entered. "Emma." A soft moaning noise emanated from inside, then a faint cry of, 'Diana'.

"Emma!" Diana rushed to where the woman lay on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. "Emma, I'm calling an ambulance now." She hugged the woman with one arm.

"A woman," Emma's voice was weak. "she stabbed me. I'm an old lady, she was young and strong, I stood no chance. I think I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die, the ambulance is on its way." Diana tried to sound confident, while she used her scarf to try and stop the bleeding. An ambulance arrived, and Diana left Emma to the care of two medical staff, while waiting anxiously, until, as she'd feared, one of the ambulance staff rose and looked at Diana.

"I'm very sorry," the man spoke gently, "we've lost her."

Diana turned so the tear in her eye couldn't be seen. Another ambulance arrived, and soon the lifeless body of Emma was carried out of the house on a stretcher, and Diana began to cry. "Putting an arm around Diana one of the ambulance men said they'd done their best, and he was so sorry.

"I know you did all you could, thank you."

Soon alone Diana calmed herself. "First round to you Enyo, and you made me cry. But I won't cry again, except tears of joy when I watch you die!"

"Hello Diana." It was Enyo, by video on the phone. "My assistant, who executed the old hag, placed a camera on the ceiling, so I was able to watch as you and those nice medical people fought to save her. I watched your grief, and thought of how there's now a bond between us, as we both now mourn a loved one. I'm afraid, well to be truthful I'm rather pleased, that you'll soon be mourning many more."

Never had Diana's heart been so full of hate! While in an expensive hotel on the other side of the city, Enyo poured herself a glass of wine. "Join me Trena," she addressed a woman who stood at her side. "Things are going rather well."

Trena poured herself a glass of the wine. "Ending that old woman's life was easy. Do you have any tougher tasks in mind for me?"

"You'll have many opportunities to demonstrate your considerable talent for violence."

That Trena was physically fit would have been readily apparent to any who saw her. Quite tall, with black hair to her shoulders, attired in a fitted blouse and stretch jeans that accentuated her womanly figure, and a face that was not only pretty, but deceptively innocent looking. However, nothing in Trena's appearance gave any clue to her lethal fighting skills. She strolled to a window, and, wine in hand, looked down on the street, two floors below. "So many innocents, going about their lives, with no idea of the violence we could inflict upon them. You know," she turned to look at Enyo, "there's a real thrill to knowing you can end someone's life"

"The thrill of knowing peoples lives, or deaths, are in your hands is such a thrill," Enyo laughed in agreement. "I'm going to ask Diana if she's thrilled by killing, as for what you mortals call a goody two shoes, she's done enough of it. A century ago she slaughtered many German soldiers, not because they were bad guys, they were just honest soldiers doing their duty, but Diana killed them, and showed no remorse. You know," Enyo smiled broadly, "it almost humbles me to think that Diana could be more wicked than I, it's just that she can justify it by saying it's for the greater good."

Trena laughed, so much so that she spilt some of her wine. "Enyo, for millennia man has justified the killing of others as being for the greater good."

"And we," replied Enyo, "will show that women can kill just as effectively. I am very pleased with how you inflicted a fatal stab wound on that woman that would not kill immediately, so there was time for Diana to watch her friend die."

"All in the wrist action!" Joked Trina. "But one thing puzzles me, and another worry s me. To take the latter first, will the CIA or FBI be able to trace your calls to Diana?"

"No, not with the equipment I'm using. Even a goddess has to keep up with the latest technology. Now what is it that puzzles you?"

"Well, you want Diana dead, so why don't we just kill her?"

"Because death isn't enough, she must suffer. So we make her see the death of her friends, and then she must be alive to see us take Themyscira. Then she can die."

"And me and my friends get the wealth of the Amazons island."

"Serve me well Trina, and the gold, silver and treasures on Themyscira are yours. Wonder if I should let Diana live long enough to see you loot them?"

The only option for Diana was to discuss the situation with Trevor, meeting him at his home.

"Any chance of finding where Enyo phoned me from?" She asked.

"None." Trevor grimly replied. "And we can't track where that camera at Emma;s home sent the video to either, she's got some good tech guys working for her,"

"And a good woman assassin too. As for installing a camera so she could see my grief, she must be a real sadist. And to think that I thought her brother, Ares, was bad.!"

"And she hates you. Got any ideas?"

"None. We don't know what Enyo will do next, but we do know that at some point she'll confront me, and what I need to do is simple. I kill her."

Trevor switched on the television. "The President's about to speak to the nation, ah, it's just starting."

"Fellow American's," President Trump's voice boomed from the television, "some of you will have seen my tweet in which I said we're under attack from a Roman goddess. Turns out it's a Greek goddess, but Rome or Greece it's much the same. I'm going to propose to Congress that we build a wall around the Olympus mountain range to keep those gods penned in," Diana switched the television off. "That's enough."

"What a jerk he is!" Trevor's voice showed his contempt. "That's in addition to taking us to war with Iran,"

"Maybe we should go to war with Iran! Do you know how they treat women and gay people there?" Replied Diana.

"Tough, unlike our friends and allies in Saudi Arabia."

"Okay, let's cool it." Diana sighed. "What next I wonder?"

On the island of Themsycria two Amazons had been bathing in the sea, and now, having dried themselves, relaxed and enjoyed the sunshine, their eyes closed, the younger of the two falling asleep, till her colleague awakened her. "We have trouble!" Both stood upright, anxious, as three female figures approached. "Enyo." They both gasped. Accompanying the goddess of war was Trena, dressed casually in jeans and blouse, and the white tunic attired Irena.

"No need to rise lady's," a sweetly smiling Enyo stated, "I'm a goddess, I could slay you where you lay. However, you'll have a chance to fight for your life. Let me introduce Trena, a mortal who wants to kill an Amazon. You, the younger, what is your name?"

"Krita."

"You will fight Trena. If you intervene," Enyo glanced at the other Amazon, "I'll rip your internal organs out with my hands."

"Why not do that anyway?" Was Irena's first contribution to the discussion.

Trena smiled confidently as she approached Krita. "Let's fight."

"You really do believe you can out fight an Amazon," replied Krita, "I'll be merciful and make your death quick."

The fight was brief. Krita made the first move, a high kick aimed at Trena's face, expecting she'd be to quick for a woman from the mortal world, only to find her opponent dodged the blow, took hold of the raised foot, and kicked the leg Krita stood on, so she'd fall to the ground. Before the Amazon landed on the sandy beach, Trena raised a knee up hard into the back of the ankle, and pressed down with her hand on the instep, so that for a second the whole weight of Krita was supported only by the ankles bone, which snapped, with a loud crack. As Krita screamed, Trena twisted the broken ankle to compound the fracture, then kicked her opponent over, so she lay on her stomach, and pressed a knee between her shoulder blades to stop her moving. "Never start a fight with a high kick, as if it doesn't connect you're in trouble, as I think you've now realised," sneered Trena, as she took hold of Krita;s hair with one hand to pull her head back, and with the other hand grasped her throat, applying pressure with her thumb on the artery.

"No!" The older Amazon screamed. "She's to young to die. Kill me."

"Don't try the patience of a goddess," Enyo admonished her, "you can both die if you wish. Ah, I see Trena's finished."

"I told you my girls were well trained," Irena grinned.

"Indeed, and I'm impressed. And you, Amazon, I let you live so you can tell your tribe that Enyo is here. I've already introduced myself to Diana, who now mourns a loved one, and she must now decide if she'll come to protect the Amazon's or remain in the world of men."

A bottle of wine lay beside the body of Krita, which Trena now picked up. After drinking from it, she asked the remaining Amazon if her young friend had liked wine. The other nodded. "Then let her share it," Trena sneered, and poured the wine over the deceased Krita.

"You have trained your girls well!" Laughed Enyo. "Now we must leave.

"Toodleoo quipped Trena.

Diana always knew when her mother, Hippolyta, wished to speak with her, she felt it. So now she sat in her private room, looking into the mirror they used to communicate, powered by the magic of gods. Hippolyta described the grim events at Themsycria. "Diana, why did you not warn us of Enyo? Did you not think she'd attack us?"

"I didn't think, I," Diana became silent, stricken by the news of the death of an Amazon.

Hippolyta continued "The sisters will not easily forgive you." There was a brief silence, Diana holding her head in her hands. "Daughter, what do you know of Enyo's intentions?"

"Right now, to torment me. But there will be more."

"You defeated the god of war, now you must defeat the goddess."

The conversation ended, and Diana sat in silence for a moment, then cried, "Zeus! Why do you permit such evil to abide in Olympus?"


	2. Chapter 2 Bombs in the East

Bombs in the East

Diana, attired in her Wonder Woman costume, made sure, as she flew her invisible aircraft across the Atlantic, that maximum speed was always maintained, for there was little time to avert the crisis that was about to occur. Trevor had informed her that President Trump had authorised an air strike against targets in Iran, and though she shared his loathing for that country's regime, he'd made a terrible mistake. There needed to be, she was sure, a greater show of aggression from the Iranian regime before America's allies would support an attack on that country, America itself could be divided over the issue. So, when, as she reached Iranian air space, and saw two American bombers above her, she determined to stop the bombs hitting their intended targets. Putting her aircraft on auto control, Diana then stood on the planes roof, and after catching the bombs as they plummeted earthward, she hurled them skywards, where they exploded in the stratosphere. The pilots of the bombers communicated briefly, unable to comprehend what had happened, before returning to base, assuming that Iran had some air defence that wasn't known of in America.

About twelve hours later Diana met President Trump in the White House. The President unleashed a torrent of foul mouthed abuse at her, which he concluded by saying that he could send hundreds of planes to bomb Iran, and even she couldn't stop that.

"Mr President," Diana spoke softly, hoping she could calm him, "I support your policy in the middle east, but to attack Iran now is a bad mistake. You must give the Iranians more rope to hang themselves with, or you'll divide America, possibly as badly as the Vietnam war did."

Several others were present, and one, the Secretary of State, Mike Pompeo, now spoke. "Hell, Diana, we've a Christian duty to nail that scum in Iran, and you're not going to stop us!"

"What," the President asked, "do you propose Diana? Are you worried that innocent people will die?"

"There's collateral damage in every conflict," one of the men added.

"I know," Diana replied, "but Iran is on a collision course with us, so just let them commit a few more outrages, and then America, and the world, will unite behind you bringing about regime change there."

"I think she's right." The speaker was a woman, the only person present, apart from Diana, who wasn't male. She was an elegantly and conservatively dressed, lady, about forty years of age, her brown hair being carefully manicured, as was the make up on her face, and her voice was calm as she continued, "We can pick the best moment to act, and it's not now."

After pondering in silence for a short while, the President spoke again. "Greta," he began, "if you think it's okay I'll go with it." Ignoring protests from Pompeo, President Trump addressed Diana. "We hold fire. For now."

Diana thanked him, and before leaving addressed Greta. "We've not met before."

"I'm an advisor to the President." Greta smiled warmly, and shook Diana's hand. "Some of us may not always agree with your analysis, bur we, myself especially, greatly admire what you do for America."

"Thank you, and thank you for your help." Diana exited the White House.

A day later Trevor arrived at Diana's house, and after he knocked on the front door heard her call to him. "Round the back." At the rear of the house was a swimming pool, and Trevor found Diana, clad in white shorts and crop top, seated by the pool. He sat on a chair beside Diana, and addressed her.. "Your message said you had good news."

"Yea," Diana's voice was weary, "I'll begin with that, then get to the bad news. Greta Jones, do you know her?"

"I've heard the name, she's a presidential aide."

"I met her yesterday, and there was something about her that made me suspicious, call it instinct, so I got a tech wizard guy I know called Theo, to investigate her, as I knew that the CIA wouldn't look into the nature of someone so close to Mr Trump. Within a couple of hours Theo called me to say he'd hacked her profile, and that her parents, according to the profile, are fictitious. After more searching the internet he found that she changed her name to Jones some years ago, and that she's actually the grand daughter of Dr Poison."

Trevor breathed in hard. "But she may not be like her gran, but then, why create a fake ancestry?"

"Why indeed. So well faked it fooled the White House security people. Theo said he'd see what else he could find out about her." Diana sighed. "Theo was a good man." She fell silent, and Trevor placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's dead, isn't he."

"Yes. His neck was broken, by a woman called Trena. She sent me a video message, gloating as she told me of it. The video self destructed, but not before I'd made a sketch of her." Diana opened a folder by her side, and from it handed Trevor the picture she'd drawn."She also killed Krita, with her bare hands, and somebody who can do that to an Amazon is deadly. If you ever meet her shoot on sight, and shoot to kill."

Trevor studied the drawing. "This does confirm that Greta is working for Enyo."

"Yea. First Emma, then an Amazon, now Theo. The people I care most about are dying." Diana looked directly into Trevor's eyes. "Are these deaths my fault."

"No! Okay, you knew I'd say that, but there's no blame on you. You saved the world when you thwarted the diabolical plans of Ares. And now his vengeful sister is trying to torment you."

"She's succeeding! But Enyo made a mistake when she had Theo killed. Up till now I've only been able to react to her actions, now I can take the offensive. We're going to kidnap Greta and make her tell us of Enyo's plans."

"Now hang on Diana, I'm right with you, but I'd get fifty years for that."

For the first time that day Diana smiled. "Sorry Trevor, I should have made it clear that this doesn't involve yourself. I sent word to Themyscira, and a couple of Amazons are on their way here. We'll make Greta talk. What's the worst that could happen to you for keeping quiet?"

"Only forty nine years I guess. But Diana, tortures not your thing."

"It is now"

Three days later Enyo was seated atop a dune on a deserted Californian beach, attired in jeans and blouse, rather than her normal robes, so as to look like a woman of earth. With her was Trena, and another young woman, both similarly dressed. The third woman, who called herself Daisy, was looking out to sea through binoculars. "Here they come," she exclaimed. "Time to hide behind the dune."

"I've seen Trena in action, but you Daisy, are you sure you can handle an Amazon?" Asked Enyo.

"She can." It was Trena who answered, while Daisy, a blonde haired woman of about five feet eight, grinned in agreement.

"If you're assured of Daisy's martial skills, so be it. And Trena, I'd forgotten to compliment you on how you dealt with that annoying little man, um, what was his name?"

"Theo." Trena grinned. "Killing men's easy, you just stick your breasts in their face, and while they gawp at them, put a knife in their heart. Or break their neck "

"I'm curious about how you and your friends became such devastating fighting machines."

"First" Trena grinned, "were real bitches, ain't that so Daisy." The blonde girl nodded in agreement. "Then, we combined the martial arts that all of us are expert at with the Amazon fighting skills that Irena and her friends taught us. And now we're invincible!"

As their boat beached, two Amazons stepped onto the sand, and they, like Enyo, were dressed as women of earth would, jeans and blouses. One indicated to the other that they'd cross the dunes, and they made their way up the beach until Enyo, Trena and Daisy confronted them.

"Welcome," Enyo greeted them. "I am the goddess of war. Marvel at my powers." She stretched out an arm and from it a bolt of lightning erupted, burning the Amazons boat. "As I'm a sweet natured goddess, I'm going to give you both a chance to live. This lady at my side is Daisy."

"Hi girls." Daisy giggled.

"You will fight her, one at a time, and should you defeat her, you will live, and go on your way."

The Amazons were tense. The burning of their boat convinced them that they were in the presence of Enyo, the goddess of war. "How," one asked, "do we know you'll keep your word."

"Don't test my patience Amazon, a goddess is always true to her word. Now, Daisy is an earth woman, so surely she'll be no match for you, one of the mighty Amazons?"

"Is the fight to the death?" The Amazon enquired.

"Is there any other type of fight? Begin." Commanded Enyo.

The Amazon was wary, suspecting that all was not as it seemed. Could Daisy have a weapon, she wondered, but she could see none. Her thoughts were interrupted when her opponent spoke to her.

"Your hairs lovely! Such beautiful curls, mine, oh it just stays straight and boring whatever I do."

"What sort of a stupid little bitch are you?" The Amazon exclaimed.

"Calling someone a bitch is very impolite!" Scolded Daisy. "I've a good mind to punch you on the nose!"

The Amazon made her move, aiming a punch at Daisy's face. It was a feint, as she intended that as her opponent reacted to avoid the thrown fist, she'd kick her in the head, but Daisy saw it was trickery. Moving to her side she dodged the high kick, and released one of her own, shattering the Amazons nose. As her opponent put her hands to her injured face, Daisy delivered a kick of awesome power, very deliberately aimed to strike the Amazon between her legs. The unfortunate recipient of this devastating blow sank to her knees, screaming, defenceless, and her life was ended by two knees to the side of her skull.

"Serves her right! Calling me a bitch was very rude!" Daisy now spoke to the other Amazon. "Time for us to fight now."

The other Amazon was shocked by what she'd seen, but not deterred. An Amazon fights, that was her role. Careful, she watched Daisy intently, having decided to let her opponent make the first move.

"There's this clever trick I was shown, let me know what you think of it." With these words Daisy took a step forward and raised her clenched fists, then kicked sand at her opponents face. For a second, at most, the Amazon was distracted by this action, and that was long enough for Daisy to spin on one leg through three hundred and sixty degrees, like a ballerina trained in hell, to send the heel of her raised leg into the others solar plexus. There was a gasp from the stricken Amazon, her hands dropping to her midriff, while Daisy leapt into the air, wrapping her thighs around the neck of her opponent, and as she let herself fall to the ground the aforementioned neck snapped like a twig.

"I won, I won!" Daisy giggled, jumping up and down with delight.

"Very impressive Daisy!" Complimented Enyo. "I take it Trena that you got it all on video."

Trena nodded.

Minutes later Diana watched another video message from Enyo. First was shown was the fight, and then Enyo appeared.

"Hello Diana. As you've seen, two more of your sisters died today. Never mind, I'm sure you were impressed by Daisy's fighting talent. You've no doubt guessed that if I knew of those Amazons arrival in America that means I've hacked your communications with Themyscria. As for my future intentions, it's going to include many deaths, ultimately yours and Mr Trevor."


	3. Chapter 3 Diana Strikes Back

Diana Strikes back

The following morning Diana worked out in a gym, situated in the basement of her home. Clad in a blue leotard she was an exceptional vision of beauty, though no others were present to appreciate it, for she needed to be alone. Her fists pounded a punching bag that hung from the ceiling, while her mind toiled to make sense of what she thought was probably a dream, though it could be vision, or a message, but whatever its nature, it troubled her. Since waking that morning Diana had a clear memory of a visit to Olympia, where Zeus greeted her by asking if she was so tired of the affairs of man that she wished to reside with the gods. Diana ignored his question. "Why do you do nothing while Enyo wreaks havoc?"

The expression on the face of Zeus showed is annoyance. "Diana, have you learned nothing? Man doesn't need the incitement of a god to wage war, it's what they do. You killed Ares, thinking it would end war, yet the killing continues."

"Enyo isn't helping! You could act, help the human race."

"Help!" Zeus almost shouted. "I gave man the earth, a paradise, and what has he done? Polluted it, waged one war after another. His fate is in his own hands."

Phobos, the god of fear, was also present, and now joined the conversation, addressing Diana. "Man does not know the purpose of fear. The lion is strong and brave, but he won't fight if his enemy is stronger than he. Men do not respect fear, they rush like fools to their death."

"Thank you for your celestial armchair philosophy."

"You're welcome." Phobos bowed, with a mocking smile.

Zeus spoke again. "I've better things to do with my time than interfere in the affairs of men. Like drinking wine," he picked up a bottle that lay beside him. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you."

In her basement gym Diana unleashed a salvo of blows of such force that the punching bag, though reinforced to take account of her power, burst open.

"Don't know my own strength," she laughed. "But you Enyo, you will soon know of it."

Her phone rang. A call from a long time friend named Julie. "Hi Julie, what's up?"

"The empowerment of women conference, two days from now, just thought I'd check that you're okay to attend."

"Hell, I'd forgotten it! Julie, you know I wouldn't miss it unless I had a good reason, and I do, I can't make it. Give my apology's to all please."

"Ah, that's so sad, but life does sometimes get in the way. It'll be a great conference still, with women encouraging each other in how to have a successful career, run a business. And as it's at the

Buffalo Bill Ranch in Arizona it's a nice isolated spot, where women can spend a couple of days encouraging each other, and having a few beers. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Yea, have a great time Julie. Bye."

"Bye."

Two days later a small group of women were seated outside the Buffalo Bill Ranch, under a canopy to shield them from the Arizona sun, talking, and sometimes laughing, as they drank cold beer. And so they would have remained, were it not for the sight of a car coming toward them. Unbeknown to them the vehicle was driven by Trena, who was accompanied by Daisy, and another woman, named Sandra. "Remember," Trena addressed her companions, "We beat them up, no need to do any killing, but if there are any deaths, no problem." She stopped the car a few yards from the seated women, and as she and the two women with her alighted, their quarry, who were ten in number, rose.

"Something's wrong." It was Daisy who spoke, the tone of her voice showing the tension she felt. "They all look pretty fit, and they don't seem surprised to see us."

One of their intended victims spoke. "I am Celeste, these," she indicated her companions, "are my fellow Amazon's. Now prepare to die."

Daisy had no intention of dying, and threw her cigarette lighter at Celeste, who was charging toward her. The hurled object hit the Amazon in her face, making her raise her hands protectively, and Daisy kicked her feet away, dumping her on her back. Sandra's role in the battle was brief, for a hurled dagger penetrated her heart, and she fell, a gasp being her last breath. An Amazon went to attack Trena, but was to confident, recklessly charging at her, only to be stopped by a swift kick that broke a kneecap. The crunching sound of bone breaking was sickening, as was the anguished cry of the stricken Amazon, but Trena's moment of triumph was brief, for another of the warriors of Themyscria landed a kick to her midriff, and she fell, struggling to breathe.

"Oh Trena!" Daisy cried, but her distress was a calculated ruse, to tempt the Amazon who now confronted her into believing her to be distracted, and to assume an attack now would be successful. Sadly for her, a kick from Daisy deflected the fist that was aimed at her throat, and her instant counter blow, a punch to the mouth, rocked the Amazons head back. Seeing that an archer was about to unleash an arrow toward her, Daisy grabbed the dazed Amazon she'd just hit, and pulled her into the arrows path, which went into, and through, the throat of Daisy's opponent, who then fell to the ground, her blood and her life flowing away. Having opened the car door, Daisy swung it violently into the body of a charging Amazon, and seeing that she could offer no aid to Trena, leapt into the vehicle and hit the accelerator.

Enyo had acquired an island in the Caribbean, once the home of a billionaire, now of a goddess. It had all the amenities she could want, a sumptuous dwelling, with everything a rich man, or even a goddess, could desire. She sat on the veranda, a glass of wine on the table beside her, while Irena and Daisy were standing before her, each looking slightly apprehensive.

"I'm sorry," Daisy began, but Enyo, with a wave of her hand, indicated she should be silent. "The blame is with myself." Irena and Daisy relaxed a little on hearing this. "I should have known it was a trick, it was so obvious. Diana knew I was killing those who are important to her, and that I'd hacked all her means of communication, so she got a friend to phone her, and talk of what seemed to be a soft target. Only instead of there being some defenceless women of earth, there were Amazons. They sent me a video of the battle, seems Diana is learning from me. And as they captured Trena, they'll know what she knows."

"Will they torture to her to make her talk?" Asked Daisy.

"No need. They have a truth lassoo. Irena will explain it to you. We must now up the ante. As they say on earth, it's time to stop playing Mr nice guy. But for now, while I ponder on what our next move will be, relax, have a swim in the sea, the waters lovely. I've even bought a bikini, it's very flattering. I must wear it next time I meet Zeus, it'll give him a heart attack!" Enyo chuckled as she thought of the god of gods seeing her so attired. "And Daisy, I was very impressed with how you fought, it exceeded my expectations."

Daisy smiled. "I hope I'll continue to exceed them."

"So," Trevor seated himself in the armchair in Diana's living room as he spoke, "we've hit back at Enyo."

"And we know, now Trena's had been interrogated, of her intentions. Enyo's not planning a genocidal conflict, but she does intend to kill many people, just to spite me. And install Irena as the ruler of Themsycria. Additionally, we know the strength of her force, about twenty Amazons and a hundred female thugs. Thugettes, perhaps we should call them. Oh, and mustn't forget that we two are on her death list."

"Will Trena be executed?" Trevor asked.

"No. Amazons don't kill prisoners, they'll lock her up, probably for the rest of her life. Speaking of killings, another Amazon died in the fight in Arizona."

Trevor could see that the death of another Amazon had upset Diana, but he couldn't think of any words that might comfort her. "It's all for the greater good," was the best he could manage.

"Dammit Trevor, I'm sick of hearing about the greater good! I sometimes wonder if the greater good does more harm than the bad guys."

"Diana," Trevor placed a hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly. "In World War 1 you killed hundreds of German soldiers, not because they were wicked, but because you had to if the diabolical plans of Ares were to be foiled. It was for," he shrugged.

"The greater good." Diana sighed as she completed his sentence. "It's easy to say if you're not one of those who died. I sometimes think of those German soldiers, the ones I killed, they were ordinary men, sent into the battle field as cannon fodder, and at the time none of us them gave them a thought, myself included. They had parents, brothers, sisters, wives and children who mourned them The world of men is a cruel place."

"But what you did was right, there was no other option, and you know it. That it troubles you shows what a good soul you are."

For the first time that day Diana smiled, and laughed slightly. "You'd think that when you've killed a god of war you've done it all, and then another one comes along."

Trevor could see that Diana was more relaxed now, so he told her of what he'd discovered. "From the video we've identified Daisy. She's twenty six, born in the USA, to a couple who were hippies, they named her Daisy as it's the name of a flower."

"And raised her as a stinging nettle!" Interrupted Diana.

"Actually, Daisy's parents didn't raise her, they both died in a car crash when she was still a baby. She was adopted by a couple who then emigrated to Hong Kong, and we know nothing of her life there. She returned to America two years ago, and worked as a waitress until a few months ago. One of our agents visited the cafe she'd worked at, and found she was well liked, her former work mates describing her as a sweet and happy girl, though they did also mention that when a customer took liberty's with her she put him in hospital with broken ribs and internal bleeding. So she's tough."

"There's no doubt about that!" Diana added. "She's killed three Amazons. She combines accomplished martial skills with the instincts of a street fighter, so if we ever meet her, leave her to me, you'd be no match for her. I hope," Diana smiled, "that doesn't hurt your ego to much."

"Not as much," Trevor smiled back, "as I fear her martial skills would. But what now? We know of Enyo's aims, but not of her next move."

"Now that we've retaliated, I think she'll stop toying with me, and she'll now be thinking of large scale atrocities. And we still don't know why she planted an agent, Greta, in the White House, while I've got to decide if I should stay here or go to Themyscira. To help my sisters"

"Only you can decide that."


End file.
